


「搜美」少女感性

by 99_9Percent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Heachan, Female!Renjun, female!jaemin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_9Percent/pseuds/99_9Percent
Summary: 芭蕾公主黄仁筠暗恋上街舞女神李楷灿性转！小女孩之间的暗恋故事
Relationships: lee donghyuck | haechan/huang renjun
Kudos: 2





	「搜美」少女感性

**Author's Note:**

> 可能没有后续

渽敏又在街舞班门口找到了仁筠。  
“我看你干脆转班去学街舞好了。”她大力搭上仁筠的肩说道。  
仁筠的身体抖了一下，回头看清来人后毫不犹豫地一巴掌拍回去。  
“别打扰我！”她说。  
渽敏裹紧了她的羽绒服。走廊上的窗户坏了，冷风呼呼地往里灌，她羽绒服没覆盖到的小腿被吹得又冷又痛，伴随着小腿肚子里一上午训练出的酸痛，她感觉自己一刻都待不不去了。  
“太冷了，我先回去了哦。”说着，她往教室里看了一眼。街舞班里响着鼓点激烈的音乐，大部分人正坐在教室后方，前面只有五个人在跳舞。渽敏看过去的时候，四个男生正蹲在地上，中间站着一个梳着长马尾的女生。  
跳街舞是挺帅的。渽敏想。但我觉得下次女主还得是我。

渽敏和仁筠是她们芭蕾班的双花，每次比赛或者表演女主都在她俩里挑的那种。上次仁筠生病，生生把机会拱手让给了渽敏，两个人心里都疙疙瘩瘩的，这次决定光明正大一决高下。  
可这两天，仁筠一下了课就往街舞班跑，别人说话也听不见，甚至日常加练都翘了，就为了跑楼上来看人家训练。  
渽敏觉得她大概看上了谁，不然脑子该烧不到这么坏。她这脑子小小一转，就把仁筠那点小心思揭露得明明白白。  
仁筠看上的就是街舞班又厉害又漂亮、天天站前面领舞、刚好被渽敏看到的那个长马尾，听街舞班的人叫她什么灿——大概是hai或者kai之类的。仁筠站门口看了断断续续快两个月了，从一开始想夸她一句跳得好，到想跟她表个白，纠纠结结到现在一句话也没说，表白倒是收了一箩筐。

仁筠长了张清清秀秀的文静漂亮脸，走路也像只小天鹅般昂着下巴踮着脚尖，每天在修身的芭蕾练功服外搭个大外套，就光明正大站在街舞班透明的玻璃门外盯着看。她们芭蕾舞班是拿过省里的奖的，现在她和渽敏拿着奖杯的大合照还贴在一楼展板的最中央，每个在这个楼上跳舞的人都见过她俩带着舞台妆穿着纯白小天鹅舞裙露着八颗牙齿的标准笑容，也都知道是两朵珠穆朗玛峰上不能随意采撷的高岭之花。  
现在这其中一朵天天在门口守着，难免不会让人多想。街舞班里谣言四起，但凡有点姿色的男生都被怀疑了个遍，但这朵花本人被告白之后反而全都拒绝掉了。  
不对呀，街舞社的人想了半天，只剩下一个长得超帅但在班里出过柜的兄弟了。难道小公主这么惨？

这位兄弟本着“不祸害任何一个无辜女孩”的原则，终于在今天，在前面五位踏着最后一个鼓点停下舞步之后，毅然决然推开了街舞社的玻璃门。  
“你来找我吗？”他问。街舞社其他兄弟姐妹都靠在墙根儿上，耳朵竖得比天线还直。  
可仁筠茫然的眼神一望过来，这位兄弟就知道又猜错了。  
“那你来找谁？”他今天就想得到一个结果。  
仁筠支支吾吾半天，小脸憋得通红，最后只嘟囔出一句“我看你们跳舞挺好看”。  
这时候玻璃门又被人拉开了。刚跳完舞的长马尾女生拿着水杯出门接水，正好听见仁筠这句话，不小心“哼”地笑了一声。  
仁筠傻愣愣地看着她径直走远，一个眼神都没分出来给她。

“气死我了！”坐在奶茶店的仁筠最终还是忍不住说出了口。  
渽敏小心把自己的吸管往外抽了抽，这才凑上去吸了一口。她们练芭蕾要时刻管理身材，要不是仁筠今天撒泼打滚，她们连两个人分喝一杯少糖波霸都没可能。  
“什么态度啊！觉得我傻吗？不就看她跳了个舞吗？她学街舞半路出家我还没好意思笑话她呢，看不起我们跳芭蕾的是怎么！”仁筠嘚吧半天，渽敏还是没明白到底怎么回事。她本来语速就快，今天更是吃了枪药似的。  
“她何方神圣啊，你用得着这么大反应？”她直接问出了问题的核心。  
仁筠一下子就偃旗息鼓了。  
渽敏脑子里又转了两圈，低下头去弄了会儿手机。她给她男朋友发短信，她男朋友的发小好像就在街舞社。  
「你帮我问问你街舞社的发小，我们筠筠今天被个人气着了」她发消息过去。  
男朋友那边大概是有事，没有立刻给她回复。渽敏抬头看仁筠又在那啃指甲，上手一下子给她打开。  
“还啃！还啃！”她连着给仁筠的手来了两下。  
“哎你好烦。”仁筠嘴上说着，也不敢再继续咬了，伸着手指划奶茶杯壁上的水珠。  
“我看你才烦！一个屁也不放，还让我白喝了两百大卡，今晚又得跳绳！”渽敏把奶茶整个推到仁筠面前，收拾东西就准备夺门而出。  
“唉唉唉唉等等等等！”仁筠赶紧把她小姐妹拉住，堆了一脸甜蜜笑容，“我这不不好意思嘛。”  
于是她只好把她暗恋的事和盘托出了。  
渽敏的手机“叮”了一声，她拿起来看，是男朋友回复到了。  
「刚刚回家正好碰上楷灿了，她跟我说你们芭蕾舞班有个小漂亮整天在他们班门口看他们跳舞，挺可爱的」男朋友这么回的。  
可爱是确实可爱啦。渽敏心想。  
然后又接着一条消息过来：「楷灿说没人惹你朋友啊，就他们班里一直在猜她是不是喜欢谁了，但是问遍了男生都不是」。  
「那你再帮我问问，他们班有个跳得挺好的绑着单马尾的女生，今天穿的好像是黑t白裤，她是谁啊？」渽敏回道。  
“你干嘛啊！现在有什么事比我还重要吗？”仁筠伸手把渽敏手机屏幕给捂住了。  
渽敏抬头，看自己好姐妹一脸焦躁，翻了个白眼把手机扣下去，脸上挂着营业式假笑，正襟危坐着说：“仁筠当然最重要啦，乌卒卒我们小玫瑰花小年糕团子，怎么有人舍得欺负你呢？我们仁筠尼就该……”  
还没说完就被对面打了。  
总之两个人直到喝完奶茶一起走到地铁站里都没能掰扯出到底该怎么办。仁筠对那什么灿又爱又恨，渽敏劝她表白也不是离远点也不是。  
上了地铁渽敏才想起来男朋友的消息她还没看。  
「单马尾黑t白裤？楷灿说今天除了她以外的女生都穿了毛衣的，天这么冷。所以你说的是楷灿吗？」——屏幕上这么写着的。  
哦豁，世界好小。渽敏伸长脖子望着已经看不见的站台和站台上的仁筠，决定还是先不告诉她，自己有途径认识她那位了。

街舞班是业余的，只在周末开课，所以直到下一个周六仁筠才有机会再次见到楷灿——当然，她自己还不知道她到底叫什么灿。  
一大早早功结束，仁筠在楼下匆匆吃完早饭，赶在街舞班开课前就蹲守在了他们门口。渽敏看着对面连一半都没吃完的小笼包和抿了没两口的豆浆，叹了口气，任劳任怨给人打包拎上去了。  
街舞班门口没有坐的地方，仁筠穿的少，窗口风一吹前胸后背都被吹透了似的，冻得她哆哆嗦嗦，就往墙角贴了贴蹲成了一团。  
临近上课，学员们一波一波的都进了教室，仁筠还是没等到楷灿。好几个人看她楚楚可怜，给她送了衣服热水。她没接衣服，装了热水的玻璃瓶倒是抱在怀里了。  
楷灿迟到了五六分钟才到。她一步两级台阶地跑上来，跑到教室门口的时候气喘吁吁、脸上也红彤彤的。  
刚上来她就看见团成一团的仁筠了，即使垂着头，她也知道是她。  
仁筠听着声抬起头来，看见了自己等了一早晨的人。很奇怪，她从上周五回家之后都打了七八百遍腹稿了，真一见到本人，脑子立刻就被格式化。于是她就盯着人家的脸看，张着嘴露出了她的小虎牙。  
“冷吗？”楷灿把自己穿了一路的羽绒服脱下来，一边把对面傻乎乎那个人拉起来，一边给她披在了身上，然后推开门拽着她的手走进去。  
教室里大家在跟着老师热身，看见她俩都停了一下，有人开始窃窃私语。  
“我们楷灿两年来第一次迟到！来！鼓掌！”老师大声说，声音被音乐混得不太清晰，“快去换衣服热身。”  
楷灿把仁筠按在教室后面角落里坐好，给她怀里塞了包软糖，一句话没再说就去做准备练习了。  
仁筠脑子里还懵懵的，撕开包装袋就一个接一个往嘴里塞，吃了好久才想起来这都是明晃晃的卡路里。  
现在就坐在暖气旁边，外套是一点披的必要都没有了，她就把楷灿的羽绒服和自己的大衣都脱了下来。害怕给人家弄脏衣服，仁筠先把自己的外套铺在地上，然后把羽绒服叠在上面。她拿出手机来，什么消息都没有，渽敏没催她回去，老师也没问她怎么了。她突然慌慌张张觉得自己是不是并没有存在于这个世界上。  
但她当然是存在的，热完身就有人来跟她搭话了，问她到底来找谁，是不是楷灿的朋友，到底有什么事。仁筠不知道该怎么说，就笑笑然后顾左右而言他。  
她和街舞班的连结点只有楷灿而已，仁筠探头探脑去看站在前排老师身边的那人。楷灿往这边看了，但她还没来得及发射什么信号，她就又转回头去跟老师说了两句话。上周听过的音乐响起来，她一个人踩着节奏跳了起来。  
楷灿今天还是熟悉的单马尾黑t白裤，腿又长又直，皮肤是被太阳亲吻过的蜜色，跳舞的时候线条非常好看。是跟我完全不一样的。仁筠又白又小个，看起来就是个该被保护着的玻璃人。  
可她早就该走了。她已经在这里坐了快四十分钟了，最开始被冲昏的头脑清醒起来，她开始懊恼自己的为爱冲动。渽敏肯定给自己编了什么理由骗过了老师，但她其实最愧疚的还是对自己。  
楷灿跳得很好看，但仁筠没有心情认真看，她想问问旁边的人她什么时候能停下来。  
她纠结的时间里，楷灿也把自己的舞跳完了。她撑着膝盖喘了口气，转头往后面走来。  
“那个……”仁筠看她过来，张口想说话。  
楷灿正从包里拿水喝，喝了一口还没听见仁筠的下文，就斜眼看她，嘴巴还鼓着就拧上了瓶盖，然后向仁筠伸出了手。  
“下楼吧。”她说。  
下什么楼？仁筠顶着一脑袋问号把自己的手搭了上去，好像楷灿就是想跟她握个手似的。  
楷灿又没忍住笑了出来。她笑起来的时候，漂亮眼睛会整个弯起来，两颗小兔牙也露在外面，像只可爱的小熊。仁筠觉得她真是一罐货真价实的蜂蜜，只是笑一下自己身边就甜了起来。  
“不去上课了吗？”楷灿又说，手上用劲把她拉了起来。  
仁筠这才明白过来是叫她回去练芭蕾。她这时候心里倒又不舒服了。  
她拿起自己的外套，慢吞吞地披上，又慢吞吞地往门口挪。推开门的一瞬被冷风正面袭击，她瘪着嘴往下弯了个不小的弧度。  
但等她要关门的时候，楷灿却已经穿着羽绒服跟着出来了。  
嗯？仁筠的脚步就顿在那里了。  
“快走快走，太冷了这里。”楷灿裹紧自己的外套，一手推着仁筠的肩膀往楼梯口走。  
仁筠一上午都飘飘忽忽的，实际上到底练了些什么她都忘了，就记得楷灿跟自己老师说了两句话后就坐在后面看自己练舞。她抱着自己拆开的那包软糖一条一条慢慢吃着，看着更像一只小熊了。  
小熊看起来就不懂芭蕾，托着腮看半天，脸上也没什么表情，偶尔也要玩玩手机、跟朋友聊个天。中间她一言不发就自己出门了，仁筠回头没看见她，心里慌得不行，转头就看见她又回来了，手里拿着自己的水瓶，里面又装了满满的水。  
不过中午她们没能一起吃饭。楷灿说自己哥哥从国外回来要去接机，跟仁筠互换了联系方式之后就走了。

“啧啧啧。”对面的渽敏第八百一十三次发出怪声了。  
仁筠脑门儿上青筋都快爆了，她摔了筷子就走过去锁住了渽敏的喉咙。  
“救命啊咳咳咳哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”渽敏双手扒拉着仁筠的胳膊，假装咳了两声就笑了起来。  
“你笑屁啊！我今天就取你狗命！”仁筠又用了点劲才把她放开。  
“不是，你今天真的太蠢了，蠢得我无话可说。”渽敏说。  
“你才蠢！”仁筠气得把渽敏碗里的牛肉都夹了过来。  
“吃吧，胖不死你。”渽敏翻了个白眼。  
仁筠又灰溜溜给她夹回去了。  
“我真的那么蠢吗？”她问。  
渽敏抬头看她，斟酌了一下说：“其实还好啦，挺可爱的，一眼就看出来是因为陷入爱情而变蠢的，不丢人。”  
“去你妈！”仁筠又摔了筷子。


End file.
